


A full woman now

by AquaFlowerBee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, For the first time, Kaltenecker is queen, Pidge gets her period, tiny bit of plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaFlowerBee/pseuds/AquaFlowerBee
Summary: Pidge gets her period for the first time.--set in the early seasons (1-4)





	A full woman now

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck me up fam this is trash, BUT I needed to get this story out of my freaking head before I could continue with my other fics. I'll probably leave this as a stand-alone fic, but let me know if you'd read more?

Pidge woke up that morning to a dull pain in her stomach, she groaned and rolled onto her side wrapping her arms around her stomach.

“Wake up paladins it's time to start training!” Allura’s voice boomed over the ships telecom.

The green paladin sat up in her bed; she rubbed her hands over her face tiredly, she felt unusually tired that morning, which was strange since she’d gotten a decent amount of sleep that night. She sighed and threw her legs over the side of her bed, standing up slowly she stretched her arm over her head, but this movement caused her already sore stomach to cramp up miserably.

“Ow,” she mumbled to herself as she rubbed her stomach and headed to get dressed for training.

\--

After she'd gotten dressed, she walked into the kitchen to see the rest of the paladins sitting down and eating.

“Hey, Pidge” Hunk greeted her happily like he did every morning.

Pidge gave him a small smile and sat down in her usual spot at the table next to Keith; she looked down at the plate that was in front of her filled with green goo, looking at it made her feel nauseous, so she pushed the plate away and rested her head against the cool tabletop.

“Are you ok Pidge?” Shiro asked.

‘Always the most observant’ Pidge thinks, she looks over at Shiro who is looking directly at her with concerned eyes, she notices then that everyone at the table is looking at her.

“I’m fine, just not hungry,” She tells them all.

“You should eat before training,” Allura said.

“Are you sure you're feeling okay?” it was Lance’s turn to ask.

Annoyance itched at Pidge’s skin, she stood up from her chair “I’m fine, I’ll be in the training room”, and with that, she left. 

\--

In the training room, Pidge was stretching and doing a few warm-ups, in the middle of doing some lunges she stopped abruptly and stood up straight.

“Oh no,” She said, her eyes widening, she felt a warm sensation in her pants, not unlike the feeling of wetting yourself but in a less excessive way, her stomach cramped up harshly, she knew exactly what was happening, images of her mother telling her about periods and what to expect. 

The doors to the training room slid open, and the rest of the paladins walked in. Pidge didn’t want them to know what had just happened, so she clenched her thighs together tightly and walked towards the exit.

“Hey, where are you going?” Allura asked.

“I have to go” Pidge replied with a shaky voice, this alerted her teammates causing them to stop what they were doing and face her.

“What’s going on?” Shiro asked walking towards her; she took a hesitant step back “Pidge what’s wrong? Are you ok?” he reached out to touch her shoulder.

“Shiro I’m fine!” She pushed his hand away from her, she felt weird, dirty almost, she didn't want anyone to touch her she wanted her mom there to comfort her to tell her that this is what all women go through in their lives, to explain to her how to clean herself up and make herself feel better. But she wasn't there she was back home on earth, and Pidge was stuck there with a bunch of rowdy boys and an alien female who didn't have a human anatomy. 

Hot tears began to well up in her eyes “I just need a minute alone” she blurted out and sped out of the room.

Shiro looked back at his team confused; they were all also just as confused as he was.

“I’ll go talk to her,” Lance said walking towards the exit.

“Are you sure that's a good idea?” Keith asked.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Lance stopped walking and turned to look at Keith.

“Uh… because you're Lance,” Keith stated, “You’re not particularly great with your words. Also, it's Pidge.”

Lance blushed “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Well, we all know you kind of have a little bit of a crush on her,” Hunk said trying to break it to him softly that they all knew about his crush.

“What?! I do not!” Lance exclaimed his face turning a darker shade of red, he didn't think he was that obvious about it, was he that obvious that even Pidge knew?

Shiro patted Lance on the shoulder “I think I’ll go and speak with Pidge, why don't you run the training for the day.”

\--

Meanwhile, Pidge had entered her small room, the door shut and she heard it lock automatically behind her. She wiped her eyes and peeked into her pants and saw red ‘Shit’ she thought and walked over to the small wardrobe in the corner of her room, she pulled out a fresh pair of underwear, she walked to the door pressing the button to open it but before she could walk out she saw Shiro standing there his hand raised as if he was about to knock on the door, Pidge threw her hands behind her back to hide the underwear she currently held in her hand.

Shiro lowered his hand “I just wanted to check on you, is everything ok Katie?” 

Pidge looked down more interested in the floor “I’m fine.”

Shiro leant down to her level “It doesn’t seem like it.”

The small paladin looked up with anger in her eyes, not used to the hormones raging through her “It's personal!” 

Shiro stood straighter in shock, not used to Pidge’s angry side “Ok” he said in a guilty voice.

Tears filled Pidge’s eyes, and she didn't even know why she was crying, Pidge tried her hardest to hold in her emotions, but to no avail, hot tears ran down her face before she could wipe them away Shiro grabbed her and pulled her to his chest, he wrapped his large arms around her tiny body securely, he rubbed comforting circles on her back as she sobbed.

“Katie whats wrong?” He whispered to her.

Pidge took a shaky breath in “I want my mom” she broke into another set of sobs.

Shiro tightened his hug trying to comfort her as best as he could “I get it you miss her”

He felt Pidge pull back; he looked down at her tear stained face “It's not just that” she said holding her clean underwear, Shiro looked at the underwear and Pidge with confusion.

Pidge stared at him waiting for him to realise what happened, she remained silent for a few minutes before she sighed dramatically “Really Shiro?”

He continued to stare at her intently waiting for her to explain what was going on. 

“I got my period!” She told him, her cheeks heating up noticeably.

Before she could say anything else, she found herself back in the arms of Shiro her face pressed up against his broad chest “You’re a full woman now.”

Pidge groaned “I don't even know what to do! My stomach hurts, and my emotions are a mess!” 

“I can ask Lance to help you he has a lot of sisters so he might know how to help” Shiro suggested sympathetically. 

Pidge shoved Shiro back “NO!” she shouted an embarrassed blush covering her face, she’d had a crush on Lance since the garrison days, and she didn’t need her crush explaining how to deal with a period. 

At that moment Allura walked around the corner “Is everything ok?” she asked the two paladins.

Shiro looked down at Pidge in question; Pidge gave him a small nod.

“Actually Allura we could possibly use your help,” Shiro said to her.

\--

Allura was actually a surprising help, the Altean’s had a similar product that looked exactly like the human equivalent to a sanitary pad, but it was reusable. After Pidge cleaned herself up and put on the pad she didn't feel like going back to training, so she walked to where Kaltenecker lived, she opened the door to see her standing and eating grass in the middle of the room. She gave Kaltenecker a pat and decided to sit next to her on the milking chair next to her, her stomach was still cramping, but it wasn't as bad as in the morning and sitting down helped ease the pain.

She was talking to Kaltenecker when the doors to the room opened; Lance stood there rubbing the back of his neck nervously “Hey can I come in?”

“It's Kalteneckers room you should ask her,” Pidge said standing up and petting Kalteneckers head softly.

Lance walked deeper into the room and up to Kaltenecker and Pidge, he reached over and began to pet Kaltenecker as well, his fingers brushed over Pidge’s accidentally, they both blushed and looked away from each other.

“Shiro told you guys didn't he?” Pidge asked crossing her arms.

“He hinted terribly at what happened, I was the only one to catch on everyone else just thinks you’ve got a cold or something,” Lance explained taking a small step closer to Pidge “You know you could’ve come to me.”

Pidge rolled her eyes “Yeah that's all I needed” she mumbled to herself, but Lance heard her.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked her in a hurt voice.

“Don't worry about it,” she said moving to walk away, but Lance grabbed her upper arm stopping her. 

“Don’t leave,” he said pulling her back towards him “You know I care about you right?”

Looking into Lance’s blue eyes, Pidge’s messy emotions swirled around her miserably “Yeah as a friend I know” she said.

His face turned a dark shade of red “Well…” he began “Friends are great but like…” he was stumbling over his words, he shook his head to clear it, he was Lance the ladies man why was he such fumble around her? This should be easy for him to confess his attraction to her, was it because he liked her more than just an attraction kind of way? 

“Lance?” Pidge broke him out of his thoughts.

‘DO IT NOW!’ his brained screamed at him, he leant down capturing Pidge’s soft pink lips with his own, he such his eyes tightly expecting her to push him away and punch him in the face, she didn’t, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer deepening the kiss.

They pulled away from each other when they heard Keltenecker moo.

Lance spoke first “I like you.”

Pidge smiled “Good because I like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed that mess of a fic ;)
> 
> HMU on twitter @Aquaflowerbee


End file.
